KING KONG vs PREDATOR
by King Gesura 2000
Summary: Something I always wanted to happen


KING KONG vs PREDATOR

OUTSIDE EARTH'S ATMOSPHEAR

Just out side of Earths orbit a mysterious Alien vesal. aborde the ship a clan of fearsome bipedal humanoids, with long, hair-like appendages on their heads, arthropod-like mandibles, they were over 7 feet in height, and easliy stronger than any normal human at their top physical condition. they are the most feared Hunters in any known Galaxy. they are known as the Yautja by many an alien, but they are also known by there title as Predator. 15 of the mighty hunters all gather up into a chamber while one of the Predators appears and shows them their objective. A ovehead shot of the target destination a hidden mysterous island home to never before seen by the natives of the blue planet, the land mass was home to many forms of Large uniqe as well as formidable life forms that were thought to have been long exticnt for millions of years. it was perfect hunting ground for the Predators, but what they didn't know was that they themselves would possibly be hunted by their quarry. with everything all shown the Predators then make their way into Earth's atmosphear and head over to the island of the Skull.

SKULL ISLAND

A Land untouched by time, An entire ecosystem, bursting with prehistoric wonders, exists. The most hellish place on earth is not only the home of many prehistoric creatures from a by gone era. it was also home to a creture stated to be nither beast nor man, worshiped as a god by the small man creatures that dwell the island, that beast was a mighty warrior among his kind and the king of Skull Island, his name was Kong. The 40ft tall gorilla was enjoying a relaxing day chewing on a stock of bamboo,

not having to fight any of his "Neighbors" over anything, he was finally enjoying some peace. but sadly that peace would come to an end as Kong sees a flash of light from a distance near his island. who would dare try and come to his island home? Kong stood and let loose a mighty roar in defiance. Kong then made his way from his lair to the jungle, he was going to deal with this unknown threat personaliy. The Predators had just landed their ship by the Forbidding Coast a savage warfront between land and sea. Heavy oceanic swells buffeted the shattered coast, eating rocks and ruins alike, leaving a jagged shoreline like a jaw of broken teeth. the many bird that neasted their were scared off by the hunting party of 15 Predators making their way through the sheer cliffs and shardlike escarpments, not knowing that they were being watched by one of the island lesser inhabitants.

THE RUINS

The first sight to greet explorers The Predators of Skull Island was the mighty wall that divided humanity's meager settlement from the terrors of the jungle interior. Huge and imposing, this enormous structure dwarfed the puny village huddling in its protective shadow. This was not the work of that struggling populace, but the legacy of some older, far more advanced civilization long gone. The Predators scan the area search for any worth while prey. suddenly one of the Predators was hit in the back with a Spear. though it would have killed a normal human with one hit but the Predators were a class of there own able to take any punishment as well as dish it out 10 fold. what the attackers don't know is that the Predator's mask contains systems to enhance its vision and provide additional vision modes in other electromagnetic spectra. Meaning that hiding is useless. The Predator sees his attacker, and takes out its Spear Gun and fires it and impales the native right through the wall it was hiding behind. This had caused all of the natives to come out and attack the 15 hunters full force, but in reality the natives were just sealing their own fate. The Predators then activate their Cloaking Devices to render themselves nearly invisible, to the naked eye. Much to the Natives surprise the hunters have all vanished right in front of them never had they seen such magic.

Suddenly three of the natives throats were sliced open by the Predators Gauntlet Knives, another was just impaled in their chests. This sent the Natives runing for their lives not wanting to share the same fate. The Predators then become visable after driving the Natives off. They then approch the wall. Four of the Predators use their Shoulder Cannons to blast a hole into it. The Predators then enter the tangled jungles of Skull Island were, without doubt, the most impressive forest complexes on the planet. The Predators examin the large trees, knotted root jumbles from the broken, volcanic earth. Entire ecosystems existed within the great arms of single trees, with unique species coddled among their leaves and vines. Undergrowth, taller and denser than full-sized trees elsewhere in the world, choked the sodden ground hundreds of feet below the light-gobbling canopy. Snakelike vines and strangling creepers crisscrossed, struggling with one another in a slow fight for light and water. The Predators pushed on slicing their way through the vines with their blades. While on they were on the move they see some of the strange life forms on this island. A group of small, canivorous, bipedal, theropod, dinosaurs known as Compsognathus by the natives of this planet scatter as the Predators walk through, though the Compsognathus were very formidable in a group dispite their size they senes these newcomers as a great threat as well they should.

As the predators move on they then see herds of Ceratopsian like dinosaurus grazing from a distance, and a many winged flying reptiles called Pteranodons flying over head and just near by a group of giant long necked beasts known as Sauropods were eating their fill of the leafs from the trees. Just as the Predators were on there way an angry Ceratopsian shows up and roars its defiance at them. The Predators ready themselves for the enraged beast. Perhaps this was the prey that they were waiting for. The Ceratopsian then charges like a bat out of hell at the hunters but the Predators were ready for him. Two of the Predators get out their Shurikens and throw them at the Ceratopsian cutting it across the body but it only had angered it even more. The Pradators move out of its way but unfortunatly one of the mighty hunters were not so lucky as the Ceratopsian impales the Predator with its horn and slams it against a Rock killing the warrior. The horned beast then turns around and begins to charge at the other Predators again this time one of the Predators gets out its Shoulder Cannon and blasts the Ceratopsian right in its face. The searing pain causes the creature to thrash around and howl in a mixture of pain and anger. The Predators then see their chance and get in closer getting their spear guns out. As the Predators got close they then fire their spear guns at the beasts neck, sides, and legs. As it was hit with the spike of metal, The Ceratopsian then falls to the ground overcome by its wonds.

The Preadators then go over to the life less body of the Ceratopsian. They examen the massive corps, its large Boney shiled that resembles a Styracosaur with crowned with at least four large spikes, it dawned the 3 horns of a Triceratops on its face but its body was at lest twice the size of The Triceratops. As the Predators then proceed to strip the once mighty beast of its bones one of the Hunters let loose a gutteral roar signifing their victory. This was answered with an even louder ferocious roar that made even the large Sauropods tremble causing then to run away in fear. The Predators heard this as well but rather than run from it they decided to find what ever made the sound, if it was fersom enough to scare such large creatures as the Sauropod then it must be an even more worthy kill. So they trecked on. As they moved on a pack of large 6ft bipedal meat eaters appear and converg on the Ceratopsian corps drawn there by the sent of blood like a pack of Sharks.

THE HIGH LANDS

The Predators arrive in the high lands. This harsh land, which was as much sky as rock, was the domain of only the toughest plants. Low, wind-bludgeoned scrub, cushion-leafed sprigs, and rock-hugging lichen, they were hardy survivors capable of squeezing life out of the stone they clung to. There were many rotting Skeletons of long dead beast that either died trying to survive or were made into a larger beast meal. the Predators showed no fear as the 14 hunters still keeped going. But what they didn't know was that they were being watched by the islands own hunters. It was quite, the cries of prehistoric birds filled the air. The Predators keep on their gaurd for what ever was going to happen. Just then these new creatures show up screeching at these newcomers who have entered their territory. These beasts were 12ft long from snout to tail, 9ft in height, there skin was crimson with black strips, they looked almost bird like in appearance but were something much different, on their feet there were 3 claws one of which was bigger and curved built to gut its prey. These were the pack hunters of Skull Island they were the raptors. The Predators then ready themselves for a fight against these new comers. The raptors charge at the Predators and then a gang war of primal proportions. One of the Raptors grapples with one of the Predators. Saurian claws are meet with clenched Yautja fists. The Raptor bites the Hunter on his shoulder but unlike normal humans the Predator was well equiped with deadly weapons of his own as he impales the Raptor in its head with his Wrist blades. Another Raptor was being swung by his tail by a Predator and then getting slammed agaisnt another Raptor.

One of the Predators impales two Raptor with it's Combi-Spear killing them in the process. Another Predator then launches a Net made with metallic matterial trapping another raptor. The Raptor struggles violently to get out but to little aval. The Net had then begun to automatically tightens, carving into the flesh of the trapped Raptor. As The Raptor lets out a loud screech the Predator then kills it with his spear. As the battle went on it looked as if the fight was going in the Predators favor as most of the Raptors were retreating. Afterwards the Predators then gather the skulls of the fall Raptors as trophes for themselves had then moved on to find the ultimate prize.

The Predators then arrive in large clearing. there the hunter see two Giant Theropods feeding on the body of one of the Giant Sauropods they had seen earlier. They were both at least 60ft in height, and 70ft in length, covered in dark brown scales on the top of their bodys and tan colored scale underneath, massive legs support their bodies armed with 3 black claws on their feet, the creatures had short arms with three digits on them. Could it be possible were they the one who let loose their thunderous roar that answered their crys? The Predators were about to find out as they cloke themself in an attempt to ambush the two T Rexes, before the Predators could do anything the same loud roar emited from the jungle. But now it sounded much closer. The two Rexes then turn around to see the souce of the roar burtsitng through the jungle. To the Predators amazment it was the true ruler of Skull Island! Kong. The two T Rexes then circled Kong snarling at the giant ape Kong kept a close eye on both off them, the Predators who were still invisible kept their distance and watched the fight. One the T Rex then charges at Kong with jaws wide open. Kong then grabs the beast by its mouth and proceeds to hold it off. This gave the second T Rex the opertunaty to attack, however Kong was ready. Kong throws the first T rex on to the second. Kong then pounds his chest and roars in definace. Both of the carnosaurs righted themselves up. One of them sprinted at King Kong, its maw wide. Pain flooded Kong's thoughts, expunging all other sensations. It took several seconds for Kong to realize the T Rex was crushing his arm with its bone crunching jaws. Kong howled, fighting the urge not to faint. he was not going to let this dull witted lizard do him in, Kong then pulls his arm out of the T Rexes mouth, only to have the second T Rex head butt him to the quickly, Kong grabbed one of the dino's legs and pulled it out from under him. while one of the Rexes was down Kong leaped on the other Rex and tackled him to the ground and had proceeded to pummel his reptilan enemy.

Kong had then felt the T Rex's ribs shatter with each punch. the dinosaur wailed so loud the entire island could hear its pain. Again and again, Kong pounded the carnivore's chest. At one point Kong bent down and bit one of its tiny arms to return the favor, and had ripped it out of its socket. the Rex was now in a world of pain as it fell to the ground thrashing about like a fish out of water, with its blood leaking out from its wound. Kong then focuses on the second T Rex. the massive reptile charged headfirst at Kong knocking him to the ground and pinning him on his back. Kong however tosses the dinosaur off of him Kong then quickly jumps on top of his adversary and grabs its jaws. The T Rex thrashes around but it was all for not. Kong then starts to force its jaws apart and with a show of strength Kong rips its jaws a part killing the beast once and for all. Kong then turns his attention to the wounded Rex whos movements were becomeing slower due to lose of blood. Kong then slams both his fist on the Dino's skull killing it. Kong then rears up pounds his chest and lets loose a loud and thunderous roar of victory. as the Predators looked on they were amazed never have they seen such power and strength before, this beast before them would make the perfect prey to hunt he will be the ultimate trophy! the Predators then countinue to follow Kong while invisible lest they share the same fate as the two T Rexes.

ROOF OF THE WORLD

Rising above the green shag of the jungle, like the spires of some eroding castle, the great spine of Skull Island was the mountainous ridge that ran its crooked length. Flanked by ruin-studded lesser peaks and black crags that broke the choking tree line, the central rise was a row of jagged, bald summits. Harsh elemental forces of wind and rain pruned back the jungle's insistent efforts to colonize these rocky heights. Ancient eruptions and lurches of the earth had created these heights long ago. Now, as the island slowly fell away, they jutted above the jungle skeletal and grim – the bones of a dying beast, pale and gaunt. Kong was making his way back to his lair scaling the jagged rocks passing the thick skined herbivores that grazed on the stumpy plants in the area. Kong then goes up in his lair not knowing of the Predators following him while Cloaked within their surroundings.

KONG'S LAIR

the highest place on Skull Island, the home of it's King and grave yard of his family that had once dwelled there, but are now long gone, in the lair with Kong were large flying mammals known as the Terapusmordax, cave serpents as well live in the waters within the cave itself, but knew better than to try and test themselves against Kong's might. as Kong walked out to the opening of the lair and stairs out over his island domain. While he was preoccupied the Predators had then deciced to make their move now. 2 of the Predators had then threw their Combi-Spears at Kong hitting his Sholder. Kong roars in a mixter of pain and Anger as he pulls out the Combi-Spears. he then begins to look for his attacker. the Predators thankfully stay hidden thanks to their cloaking technology. as Kong searched around in his lair he was again attacked by one of the predators as an energy blast from one of the Shoulder Cannons barley misses Kong and hits the side of the cave walls causing the Terapusmordax to fly around in a frenzie. during the commotion Kong manages to smash most of the winged monsters. this gives the 14 Predators a chance to better possion themselves so they could try and trap Kong.

Kong was in a frenzy; the giant ape countinued to chase off the remaining Terapusmordax by tossing Rocks around. one of the rocks unfortunitely drops in the nearby lake inside Kong's lair intern splashing water on 3 Predators shorting out their Cloking devices. before the three warriors could react Kong had then spotted them. sething with anger Kong then rushes on all 4s right after them. the 3 Predators fire their Shoulder Cannons at Kong a few hits were made against Kong's fleash but to no avail Kong had just ignored the pain and kept on coming. Kong had then grabbed one of the Predator's and had proceeded to pull it apart. as Kong had finished off one of the Predators he had then caught up with the other two and had smashed them against the cave walls leaving nothing but a large green smear. now with only 11 left the remaining Predators then decided to not hold back and take the fight to Kong. As Kong Left his lair he then felt several Combi-Spears pearcing his body. Kong howled angrily and had almost colapsed. The Predators all had gotten out from their hidding spots to corner the King of Skull Island. Kong then saw the invaders that were roaming his island. The Predators were growling to one another, as if they were going to decide on how to kill him.

As they begun to close in on Kong, the great monarch gathers his strength and proceeds to attack the Predators. Kong Tramples two of them under foot their bones being crushed due to his massive weight. One of the Predators jumps on to Kong's back and uses his Gauntlet Knives to hang on to him by latching them in his back. two more Predators do the same thing and try to jam their Combi-Spears in Kong's sholders. Kong then slams himself back first against a nearby wall and crushes the Predators on his back. Now only six Predators remain, trying not to be killed by the enrage Kong the Predators activate their Cloaking Devices to render themselves nearly invisible so that Kong won't see them. Kong then looked for his attackers, only to find himself get hit in with several blast from the Predators shoulder cannons. Kong then throws numoruse Rocks and fallen trees around to try and hit his hidden attackers.

Unfortunly one of the Predators was injured by the attack and is now bleeding. Kong sees the glow green blood trail and follows. Just as the predators shut off their Cloaking Devices making themselves Visible so that their fellow hunter could mend his wond. while this was happing Kong then catches up with them and manages to kill 4 more of the remaining Predators smashing them in to the ground and ripping them apart. now only two were left. kong grabs one of them and looks at him angrily. The Predator then reaches toward its Wrist Gauntlet and presses a couple of bottons on his device; it had just turned on its Self-Destruct System. Kong then throws the Predator agaisnt a wall of rock causing him to then fall into a nearby cassem. while in the cassem numurous giant insect then come out of their hiding places as they see their next meal. whoever the Predator's wrist gauntlet then finally explodes the explosion then gets Kong's attention, and causes him to run away from it. Kong then escapes from the blast with the skin of his teeth. however the last Predator wasen't so lucky as all that remaned was it arm. Kong then stands to his feet and roars beating his chest in the process. he then makes his way back to his lair. The Predators were the most feared hunters across the galaxy, they had finally meet their match the Predators had became the prey.

THE END


End file.
